The Cradle Robbed Him
by EvAdIvA101
Summary: What happens when Rose, Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Mia, Eddie and Jill get together and play truth or dare? Will Rose and Dimitri's secret be revealed? One-shot or more if I get reviews. After Shadow Kissed no Dimitri change. T for language. R&R!


**Hey! So I know this idea has been done a thousand times before but I couldn't resist doing it! I'm gonna try and make the dares and truths different from other truth or dare fanfics. This may be a one-shot or it could be a story I don't know yet. So anyway this is after Shadow Kissed but Rose saved Dimitri in the caves so he is not a Strigoi, he is a Dhampir. Nobody knows about their relationship yet...well other than Adrian and Victor Dashkov but they knew before anyway so it doesn't change the story at all lol. Please review!**

**Oh and the pairings for this are:**

**Rose and Dimitri**

**Lissa and Christian**

**Mia and no one**

**Eddie and no one**

**Adrian and no one**

**Jill and no one**

**Rose's point of view**:

I was sitting on Lissa's bed in her room, totally bored. I had been sitting here for like an hour while Lissa studied. Well, she _had_ invited me over to study...but why would want to do that?

"Lissa, can we do something that's...I don't know _not _horribly boring?"

"Well, I need to study for my test! And so do you..." She said.

"I just don't care enough to study." I said and then I smirked at her and continued, "Hey, have an idea! Call Adrian, Mia, Eddie, Fireboy and...well you don't kno who Jill is but I'm going to go get her. Anyway call all the people I told you to and tell them to get their asses in here and tell them if they aren't here Rose will murder them." I said then I got up and walked out of her room and went down to the middle school campus.

I approached the lady at the front desk and said. "Call Jill Mastrano and tell her to come down here. Oh, and tell her it's Rose Hathaway." The lady just nodded and told a Guardian to go get Jill because the rooms in the middle school dorms didn't have phones. After a few minutes of waiting I saw Jill walking down the hall and when she saw me she smiled a little.

"Rose? You wanted to see me? I mean, it's not a problem or anything I'm happy to see you. I-" I cut off her babbling by saying "Well me and my friends are playing truth or dare in Lissa's dorm toom and I wanted to know if you would come play with us?"

" Oh my god, really? That's awesome! I mean, I've only met you once and stuff and it's just so awesome thta you would want me to come hang out with you and your friends, and I love truth or dare and I never!" Jill was just like I remember her from when I'd met her. Scatterd, flustered and a little annoying in an adorable way.

"Yeah, so come on we're going to go up to Lissa's room and play!" I told her then I grabbed her arm and nearly dragged her out of her dorm. Once we left the dorm I let go of her arm and we started to walk towards Lissa's room when I saw a tall figure near the gym...and the figure was wearing a duster. Dimitri. I grabbed Jill's arm once again and pulled her forward till we were right in front of Dimitri. When Jill saw him she blushed and then continued to stare at him. Well, he is super hot. Even I can't help staring at him sometimes. Ok, let's face it. Most of the time when I'm around him I stare at him.

"Hi Dimitri! You remember Jill right? Yeah, so I need you to come with us to Lissa's room and don't ask any questions and I'll explain everything when we get to Lissa's room." I told him and he just rolled his eyes, said "Ok." And then we all kept walking to the senior Moroi dorms.

"Comrade, where the hell do you get your cowboy duster jacket things? Like what kind of store sells those?" I asked him sarcastically. I love making fun of Dimitri. And he does give me a lot of reasons to make fun of him with the horrible music, western novels and random cowboy jacket.

"A lot of places sell them Rose." He said dryly.

"Doubt it." I said and I looked over at Jill, who I had momentarily forgotten was with us.

"Dimitri wants to be a cowboy." I told her. She laughed at that.

Dimitri rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath in Russian. And Jill said "Somehow Guardian Belikov doesn't seem like the type that spends his time dreaming about being a cowboy." She said sarcastically. I laughed. That was the first time I'd heard Jill make a joke.

"Your right, he doesn't dream about being a cowboy, he dreams about me!" I said jokingly. Well, he probably did dream about me but as far as Jill knew I was being sarcatic.

"Yeah right." Jill said, then she smiled at me. By this point we had arrived at Lissa's door and I pulled out the extra key she had given me. Dimitri gave me a dissaproving look, probably because I wasn't supposed to have keys to other people's dorms...

I opened the door and stepped inside to see a curious looking Christian, Lissa, Mia, Eddie and Adrian sitting on the couch, the floor and the bed. They still had no idea what was going on.

"Ok bitches," I said, earning yet another dissaproving look from Dimitri. I turned to him and said "Well if you'd teach me to swear in Russian maybe I'd swear less in English." Then I turned towards everyone else and then I noticed they were all looking at Jill and Dimitri. Mostly Dimitri. I could also sense Lissa's curiosity through the bond as to why he was here. It wasn't weird for me having him here, but for the rest of them? They didn't really spend any time around him and they didn't know that Him and I were in a relationship. And they didn't know who Jill was.

"Ok, so we are going to play truth or dare noe. And Jill is here cause she's my friend,w" Jill smiled at that. " And Dimitri's here...well caus I invited him here so deal with it." I sat down on the floor with Jill following not far behind me and Dimitri stood against the wall. Of course. Now we can start the game. I'm queen bitch at truth or dare. No one can come up with better dares or more embarassing questions than me.

"Ok I'm going first and I choose Lissa...truth or dare?"

"Knowing you? Truth is the safer way to go. So definatly truth."

"Ok. Have you ever had a sexual fantasy or dream that involved me or any other girl? And who was it about?"

"Well...yes, but it was a dream I mean..." She said while blushing immensly.

" A dream about who...?"

"A dream about you! And it's not like I can control my dreams!"

"Well I'm honured to be part of your fantasies Lissa!" I said sarcastically. Lisa rolled her eyes and kept blushing.

"Ok Lissa it's your turn." I said.

"Ok...Um...I pick Christian. Christian truth or dare?"

"Uh, dare?"

"I dare you to go to Kirova's office and tell her your madly in love with her then propose to her." Lissa was the other queen bitch of truth or dare. I glanced around the room and Adrian, Eddie and Mia were laughing their asses off. Honestly, so was I. And Jill was too. I looked over at Dimitri and he just caught my eye and then rolled his eyes. He needs to learn how to have fun.

"Hey come on Comrade you _know_ this is hilarious." I whispered after I stood up and walked over and stood next to him against the wall.

"Why exactly am I here again?" He whispered back.

I rolled my eyes and quietly said,"Because your playing games with us. And because it's fun. And because I think you should _not_ spend your friday nights watching old western movies and fantasizing about how awesome I am for once."

He smiled at me. A small smile, not a full one. Then he said " I'd much rather be in my room watching movies and fantascing about you then be here."

"Aw, thank you. " I said as I smirked at him "And you are the most freakin antisocial person I have ever met Dimitri Belikov."

He then said "You should go help Lissa. Their trying to get Christian to go do his dare."

I smiled, nodded and walked over to everybody else. "Ok Fire ant -that's a new one Chrissy, you like it?- you are going to go do your dare now. And if your nice I won't video tape it." I said and gave him an evil smile, then I practically pushed him out the door and everyone else followed except Dimitri. I started to go with everybody then turned back and walked in to Lissa's room then strolled over and stood in front of to Dimitri. It totally sucked that I was going to miss seeing Christian propose to Kirova but I'd rather stay with Dimitri. Besides, I had much better dares I would use on everyone later.

I took a step closer so there was less than a foot seperating Dimitri and I. "I love you." I said. 

"I love you too Rose."

I leaned closer and pressed my lips to his he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer I rested my head against his chest. It was sweet. I loved Dimitri. So much that it hurt.

And then the door opened.

I jumped away from Dimitri and I swear to god my heart stopped. I looked over and when I saw Adrian standing in the doorway I nearly fell over in relief.

"Adrian what the_ hell_ are you doing? You almost gave me a freakin heart attack!"

"Well Little Dhampir Lissa noticed you weren't with us. She also noticed that cradle robber over here" He pointed to Dimitri," was gone but she figured he wouldn't come anyway. Well, she wanted to come find you, and I figured something like _this" _He gestured towards Dimitri and I- " would be going on so I offered to come cause I'm pretty sure you didn't want Lissa finding out about you dirty little secret. So...is someone gonna say it or do I have to?...I guess I have to. Thank you Adrian, you totally saved our asses." Adrian said and then he smirked at me.

"Ok, I have three things to say to you. One, tell Lissa I'm in her room planning my dares. Two, call Dimitri cradle robber again and I will personally cut your head off, and three...as much as I hate to say it, thankyou Adrian. You saved our asses." I said the last part jokingly. I mean, I really did like Adrian, as a friend. But I also liked to make fun of him and give him a hard time.

"Well, you do know your gonna have to tell her and the others at some point right?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah, obviously." I said and rolled my eyes at him. "Just go back downstairs and see what the hell is taking them so long."

Right as I said that the others came in to Lissa's room. They were all laughing like crazy, except for Christian who looked mortified, embarassed and a little bit pissed off. Oh my god I so wish I had seem him propose to Kirova!

"Ok," I said "Let's keep going. It's Christians turn. So pick your victim Fireboy."

"Jill, truth or dare?" He said.

"Um, truth I guess?" She said, but it came out sounding like a question.

"Ok, since I don't hate you I'll go easy on you. Rank me, Adrian, Eddie and Guardian Belikov in order of hotness, and be compltely honest."

"Honestly? Guardian Belikov, you, Adrian and then Eddie." Jill said, and she only blushed a little. She seemed to be coming out of her shell a bit.

"Ok, Jill it's your turn." I said.

"Um, ok. Um... Mia truth or dare?"

"Dare." Mia said. She's brave. Who knows what Jill is capable of.

"Ok. I dare you to chug an entire bottle of Adrian's vodka." Wow, Jill's more evil than I thought she was.

I said " Adrian go grab a bottle of vodka from your room." Adrian got up and left then about five minutes later he came back with a bottle full of vodka.

"What the fuck took you so long you idiot? Nevermind, just give Mia her vodka." Adrian handed Mia the vodka and she began to chug it.

"Bet this vodka isn't a strong as the stuff back in your artic wasteland is it Comrade?" I asked Dimitri.

"Yes, Russian vodka is a lot stronger than this stronger than this stuff." He told me.

"Well then you'll have to let me try some sometime." I said and then I smiled and turned back to Mia who had just finished chugging to vodka and was surprisingly not very drunk.

"You sure know how to hold your liqour Mia." I said to her.

"Yeah, I'm badass." She responded.

"Not as badass as me." I said and then I said "Hey Adrian, got any beer? I haven't had a drink since...I don't know like since the party at the ski lodge."

Dimitri gave me a warning look and said "Rose you shouldn't be drinking, your only eighteen."

"Are you kidding me? Mia just chugged a bottle of vodka and you didn't stop her."

"That's because-" I cut him off "No, I get it. It's cause I'm your student and your abusing your powers as my mentor." I said and I stuck my tounge out at him like a four year old. I wasn't actually mad. I just liked irritating him.

"Ok, if your done arguing with Guardian Belikov I believe it's my turn." Mia said.

"Well go ahead, no one's stoping you." I retorted.

"Ok, Eddie, truth or dare?" She said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Dare." Eddie said without any hesitation whatsoever. Wow, he's brave.

"I dare you to...sing karaoke to We R Who We R by Ke$ha." Mia said and we all started laughing, except for Eddie who sighed and stood up getting ready to sing. He sang through the whole song and the entire time Mia, Lissa, Christian, Jill, Adrian and I we're rolling on the floor laughing. I was laughing so hard I was nearly crying! It was so funny. Eddie even danced to the song! It was hilarious! How he knows the words to this song, I have asolutely no idea.

When he was done Christian said "Eddie, how the hell do you know the words to that song?"

"Yeah, for once I have to agree with Flamey. _Why_ do you know all the words?" I said.

"I don't know. It's on the radio all the time." Eddie said.

"Eddie if you listen to Ke$ha I thinks it's time you came out of the closet." This comment came from Jill and I began laughing again.

"Ok, Eddie your turn." Lissa said.

"Adrian truth or dare?"

"Truth. I'm not dancing to Justin Bieber or giving a teacher a lap-dance or whatever the hell else you guys come up with." Adiran said.

"Then... what's the creepiest thing you've ever done to Rose?"

"Well for one I stalk her in her dreams, which she claims is sexual harassment..."

"Because it is." I said.

"It's not...Oh, the creepiest thing I've ever done to Rose is write her a wonderful impromtu poem in a dream that she doesn't appreciate as much as she should." Adrian said.

"Well how does the poem go?" Mia asked.

"Rose is in red, never in blue, sharp like a thorn and fights like one too." Adrian said.

"How can a thorn fight?" Lissa asked him.

"That's _exactly_ the same question I asked him!"

"Well, great minds think alike Rose." Lissa said and she smiled at me.

"Well, Adrian it's your turn. And Dimitri's the only one left. So you better make this good." I said.

"Oh, trust me. I will." He said mysteriously.

"Hey Belikov truth or dare?"

"Dare." Dimitri said. Good. If he chose truth Adrian may have asked something about Dimitri and I am ruined everything.

"I dare you to make out with Rose for ten minutes. And you have to make out on Lissa's bed. And you have to use tounge. Oh, and you will be timed."

I was shocked. How could Adrian do this to us? How was I supposed to make out with Dimitri for ten minutes withour getting carried away and making it obvious there was something going on between us? I got up nervously and though Dimitri had his guardian mask on I could see the nervousness in his eyes. I walked over to him and we walked over near the bed.

"Dimitri, " I whispered. "They're going to figure it out. We can't do this."

"I don't know what to do either. Just stay as far away from me as you can while we do this."

I just sighed and sat down on the bed next to him.

"And..." Adrian said. "Go!"

**Lissa's point of view**

Adrian was evil. How could he expect Rose to make out with her mentor? He was a teacher for crying out loud! I looed at Rose and her and Dimitri were whispering to each other. I'm sure neither of them was very happy about this.

Adrian said go and reluctantly with a look of nervousness in her eyes Rose put her lips on Guardian Belikov's. Nervousness? Why would she be nervous? Rose doesn't get nervous when she kisses guys. I should no, I _am_ her best friend.

Rose deepened the kiss and pushed him back so she was laying on top of him on the bed. Um..ok this is a little weird.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her and his fingers ran through her hair. Um, this is a little extreme for a dare. I saw Rose whisper something to Guardian Belikov but I couldn't hear what she said.

She pressed herself closer to him and moaned and I couldn't help but think _what the hell is going on?_ This was just weird.

**Roses point of view**

I couldn't control myself, I pressed my body closer to Dimitri's and moaned in pleasure. Our tounges intertwined and I pulled back for a second to whisper "I love you" into his ear then before he had a chance to respond I put my lips back on his.

Making out with Dimitri was one of the best things in the entire world. I love him so much I can't stand it. Then I remembered we weren't alone. I could feel Lissa's confussion through the bond.

"Ok, you two are done now. Seriously stop. It's hurting all of our eyes." Adrian said.

Dimitri and I pulled apart and Dimitri started to move away from me but I grabbed his arm and made him sit down on the bed and then I sat down on his lap.

"So..." I said

"Rose? Seriously, why didn't you tell me?" Lissa said angrily.

"I couldn't tell anyone Lissa. Dimitri could lose his job and I won't let that happen."

"Adrian did you _know_ about this?" Lissa asked him, still pissed off.

"Well, I knew but not because Rose told me. I heard them arguing at the ski lodge and I kinda figured it out on my own."

"But Rose he's seven years older than you!" Lissa said to me.

"Yeah, Belikov robbed the cradle." Adrian said.

"Dimitri didn't rob the crable," I said defensivly "The cradle robbed him."

Everyone else meaning Mia, Eddie, Christian and Jill were like to shocked to speak at this point but Lissa said "Rose you could have told me, I wouldn't have told anyone."

"So, does this mean your happy for me?" I asked.

"Yes, it means I'm happy for you." Lissa said and she gave me a small smile.

And then through the bond she sent me, _I want details later!_

I smiled at her and nodded. How the hell did truth or dare end up like this?


End file.
